mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prinzessinnen-Urlaub
Prinzessinnen-Urlaub ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertfünfundsechzigste der Serie. Twilight ist hin und hergerissen als sie erfährt dass die Zeppelinfahrt an welcher sie und ihre Familie teilnehmen eine Themenreise ist, bei der die Ponys dafür gezahlt haben mit den Prinzessinnen Zeit verbringen zu dürfen und sie sowohl ihre Familie als auch die Gäste zufriedenstellen muss. Inhalt Die Einladung Twilight steckt gerade über beide Ohren in Papierkram als über Spike eine Nachricht von ihren Eltern eintrifft. Sie haben eine Zeppelin Kreuzfahrt für die ganze Familie gewonnen. Leider erstickt Twilight, die schon gerne mit möchte, in Prinzessinnen-Pflichten. Doch Spike kann sie mit ein wenig Nachdruck überzeugen eine Pause einzulegen und in den Urlaub zu fahren. Twilight fängt auch gleich ein zu Packe und eine Liste für die Aktivitäten auf dem Schiff zu machen. Alles an Bord Einige Zeit später gehen die Urlauber anbord des Zeppelins. Neben Twilights Eltern sind auch ihr Bruder Shining Armor mit Cadance und der kleinen Flurry Heart dabei. Velvet, Twilights Mutter, freut sich schon auf einen ganz entspannten Urlaub. Da warnt Night Light, Twilights Vater, seine Tochter schon mal vor, den wen Velvet von „entspannt“ redet will sie was "verrücktes" anstellen. Letztes mal war es Bungejumping über Lunabay. Shining Armor, Twilights Bruder freut sich schon darauf mit dem Zeppelin wie ein Pegasus zu fliegen. Dazu merkt Twilight an das ihm schon auf Admiral Fairweathers wilden Ritt auf Pony Island schlecht wurde. Aber er will mit Luftkrankheit schon lange abgeschlossen haben. An Bord werden die Passagiere mit einer mit einer besonders kurzen Ansage willkommen geheißen. Dann heißt es Leinen los und der Zeppelin sticht in Wolken. Der Urlaubsplan Kurz darauf finden sich die Sparkles in ihrer Kabine ein. Night Light ist ganz begeistert, aber würde schon gerne wissen welches Gewinnspiel sie jetzt eigentlich gewonnen haben. Das findet Twilight schon merkwürdig das die zwei nicht wissen wo sie gewonnen haben. Aber für Velvet heißt es bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub, nicht lange fragen und die Verträge unterschreiben. Besonders wen man mit der Ganzen Familie weg fahren kann wie Night Light anhängt. Dem hat Twilight nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und präsentiert ihre Aktivitätenübersicht nach Interessen. Es gibt einen Bingowettbewerb, für den Sich Nigth Light erwärmt. Ein rennen mit kleinen Booten in einem kleine Pool, genau Richtig für Shining der kleine Sachen liebt. Ein Kinder Prinzessinnen Spielplatz auf dem es Flurry gefallen wird. Velvet interessiert sich für den Fäßersprung auf den Neighagra Fällen. Und Twilight würde gerne zum Sonnenuntergang den Nordstern über dem Ewigen Eis sehen. Zu dieser Zeit soll es so sein als würden die Sternen aus der Sonne springen. Womit die ganze Kreuzfahrt verplant ist. Nur jetzt im Moment haben sie nichts zu tun. Da kommt eine Ansage die alle Passagier an Deck ruft gerade recht. Eine Luftfahrt die ist Lustig Es vergehen keine Drei Sekunden an Deck ehe sich bei Shining seine Luftkrankheit meldet da trifft es sich für ihn gut das Cadance ihn bittet Flurry, der es wohl auch nicht so gut geht nach unten zu bringen. Da meldet sich der Ansager der Verkündet das man jetzt Cloudsdale sieht wo Prinzessin Twilight einst die Wetterfabrik besichtigte. (Siehe: Rainbows großer Tag) Was Twilight schon komisch findet, den woher der Ansager das erstens weiß und zweitens wieso er das verkündet? Da merkt sie das alle anderen Passagier die Sparkles komisch beobachten. Da vermeldet der Ansage das man nun Canterlot richtig sehen kann, auch den Baum in unter dem Twilight und ihr Bruder geboren wurden, was zwar nicht stimmt aber der Urlaubsstimmmung keinen Abbruch tut. Und wieder führen sich die anderen Passagier merkwürdig auf. Da meldet sich wieder der Ansage der ankündigt das man bald an den Türmen des Kristall-Königreiches vorbei kommt. Wo Prinzessin Cadance ihr Alihornbaby Spike vor einem Feuermonster gerettet haben soll, was nun wirklich nicht stimmt. Plötzlich wollen alle Bilder von den königlichen Großeltern Velvet und Night Light machen. Da merken Twilight und Cadance das einige der anderen Passagiere Prinzessinnen-Fanartikel haben. T-Shirts, Kostüme und So was. Jetzt will Twilight mal mit dem reden der diese Ansagen macht. Captain Iron Will Auf der Brücke des Zeppelins findet Twiligt keinen anderen als den Minotaurus Iron Will. Die Selbstbehauptungsseminare laufen schlecht also hat er auf Themen Urlaubs Paket umgesattelt und diese Kreuzfahrt organisiert. Deren Thema Prinzessinnen ist. Der Deal Wenig später macht Twilight Iron Will in der von Fans belagerten Kabine der Sparkles, Vorwürfe das es nicht ehrlich von ihm war ihrer Familie diesen Urlaub an zu bieten ohne ihnen zu sagen das die anderen Passagiere dafür zahlen sie und Cadance zu sehen. Dem hält er entgegen das alle Details sowohl im Vertragen als auch in der Einwilligungserklärung haarklein aufgelistet sind, die die Sparkles unterschreiben haben. Velvet erklärt sich damit das man bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub halt nicht das Kleingedruckt liest. Iron Will ist stolz darauf exklusive Urlaubserlebnisse anzubieten. Doch wen die Sparkles nicht wollen cancelt er eben die Kreuzfahrt und bricht die Herzen aller Prinzessinnen anbetenden Ponys an Bord. Es sieht schlecht aus. Cadance ist mit Flurry zu ausgelastet um all diese Ponys zu unterhalten. Velvet meint das sie nur da rein geraten sind weil so begeistert von der Idee einer Familien Kreuzfahrt waren. Night Light will schon absagen aber das lässt Twilight nicht zu. Sie schlägt vor, wen sie die Prinzessinnen-Aktivitäten erfüllt die Iron Will will solle ihre Familie alles tun können was sie wollen. Shining meint dass sie das nicht tun muss, den sie soll sich ja auch etwas erholen. Doch Twilight will nicht das der Urlaub endet noch das alle Ponys an Bord enttäuscht werden. Iron Will lässt sich auf den Deal ein und schleppt Twlight zur Tombola deren Hauptgewinner sie ziehen soll. Star Tracker Gleich darauf zieht Twiligth bei der Tombola den Namen Star Tracker. Der Twilight ziemlich dicht auf die Pelle rückt. Den der Preis ist den Tag mit Twilight zu verbringen als Ehrenmitglied der Prinzessinnenfamilie. Was Twilight nicht glauben kann. Bingo Wenig später macht Twilight die Ansagen beim Bingowettbewerb. Leider sitzt ihr Vater so weit weg das sie kaum was von ihn mitbekommen, würde Star Tracker nicht als Bote einspringen. Wen er nur nicht immer aus dem nichts auftauchen würde. Das Paddelbootrennen Jetzt würde Twilight gerne bei dem Paddelboot rennen gegen Shinig Armor antreten. Der Noch mit seiner Luftkrankheit ringt. Leider soll sie das Prinzessinnen-Bootrennen leiten, weswegen Velvet für sie einspringt. Twilight teleportiert sich an die Ziellinie wo sie, nach einem kleinen zusammen stoß mit Star Tracker, das Startsignal geben will. Was ihr Tracker abnimmt. Velvet gewinnt haushoch, was daran liegt das Shining vor Übelkeit völlig handlungsunfähig ist. Velvet bringt ihn lieber in die Kabine. Twilight würde auch gerne zu ihm aber Iron Will hat zehn Rennen angesetzt die Twilight alle leiten soll. Spielzeit Auf dem Spielplatz hält Cadance gerade Flurry davon ab die anderen Babys als Bauklötze zu stapeln als Twilight dazu stößt. Sie ist gerade auf den Weg einige Themen Fotos mit den Passagieren machen zu lassen. Dann soll eine Fragerunde über die Verwandlung in ein Alihorn stattfinden und dann wird es Zeit für die Neighagra Fällen, über die Twilight raus rutscht das keines falls verpassen zu wollen. Cadance hat langsam Zweifel ob Twilight die ganzen Pflichten wirklich nichts ausmachen. Doch Twilight versichert das dem nicht so ist. Hauptsache die Familie hat Spaß. Außerdem will sie ja eine gute Prinzessin sein und sorgen das alle glücklich sind. Cadance meint das Twilight schon eine gute ist. Twilight meint so lange sie die Nordsterne sehen kann ist sie schon glücklich. Da erinnert sie Star Tracker daran das sie noch einen Fototermin hat. Jetzt muss Cadance erst mal Flurry vor den ganzen Eltern retten, die wollen das sich ihr Nachwuchs mit ihr anfreundet und verschwindet mit der kleinen unter dem Vorwand das Flurry ihr Nickerchen braucht An den Neighagra Fällen Etwas später hat das Schiff an den Neighagra Fällen angelegt. Dummer weise hat die Letzte Frage bei der Fragerunde zwei Aspekte und Twilight kommt erst an als ihre Mutter schon den Sprung im Fass gemacht und man sie aus dem Wasser gefischt hat. Velvet merkt wie Niedergeschlagen Twilight ist die Aktion verpasst zu haben, sie haben so lange gewartet wie sie konnte und Velvet schlägt vor das sie ,mal eine Pause von den Prinzessinnen Sachen einlegen wollte. Twilight spielt die Sache aber herunter doch ihre Mutter erinnert sie daran das es auch ihr Urlaub ist. Als ihre Eltern aufs Schiff zurück gehen kommt Iron Will mit einer guten Nachricht zu Twilight, für sie steht heute nur noch ein Programmpunkt an. Prinzessinnen-Autogramme geben. Der Kragen platzt Stunden lang gibt Twilight am Heck des Schiffes Autogramme. Die Sonne geht schon unter als zu guter Letzt Star Tracker sein Album vorlegt. Da sieht sie ein Leuchten vom Bug sie hat die Nordsterne verpasst. Diese Enttäuschung treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen, den alle sind Glücklich außer ihr. Zu allem übel tritt sie als sie gehen will, Star Tracker auf den Huf. Den sie gleich mal dafür zusammen falten des er ihr praktisch auf dem Schweif steht. Wütend trabt Twilight ab. Twilights Entschuldigung Twilight schnappt gerade frische Kluft als Cadance zu ihr kommt. Twilight erzählt das sie Iron Will das Angebot nur gemacht hat damit die Familie und die Ponys einen schönen Urlaub haben. Aber Cadance weiß das Twilight auch etwas wollte. Sie erklärt das die Ponys von einer Prinzessin manchmal mehr erwarten als sie geben kann und dann ist es Schwer eine Grenze zu ziehen. Seit Flurry da ist fällt es Cadance deutlich leichter. Zwar hat man immer Verpflichtungen als Prinzessin aber man ist sich auch selbst verpflichtet. Twilight erkennt das sie ein paar Grenzen zeihen muss, aber zu erst muss sie sich noch bei jemanden entschuldigen. Star Trackers Verletzung wird gerade in der Sparkle Kabine behandelt als Twilight und Cadance kommen. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei allen. Sie konnten heute alle tun was sie wollten, nur sie konnte es nicht. Aber Twilight hätte mehr an sich selbst denken sollen damit sie es auch hätte tun können. Besonders entschuldigt sie sich bei Tracker, sie hätte ihn nicht so anfahren sollen sondern sagen müssen das er ihr nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll. Sie gibt ihm auch sein Ehrenmitglied Abzeichen zurück. Wo das jetzt geklärt isst schlägt Twilight vor das sie etwas außerplanmäßiges tun, was allen Anwesenden einen kleinen Schreck einjagt. Sie will einfach etwas tun das ihr gefällt mit der Familie, Ehrenmitglieder eingeschlossen. Zeit zum entspannen Wenig später ist die Sparkle Familie an Deck Eis essen. Star Tracker bedankt sich bei ihnen das sie ihn aufgenommen haben aber er erkennt das sie jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchen. Twilight gibt ihm noch eine Abschieds Umarmung. Da stößt er beim gehen gegen Iron Will. Der aus dem Eisessen gleich wieder Kapital schlagen will. Dem stellt sich zwar Star Tracker entgegen, doch ist ein zwei Meter große Minotaurus sehr einschüchternd. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung ist und leiht sich mal Iron Wills Headset mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren das sie es zu schätzen weiß das sie viel ausgegeben haben um hier sein zu können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mal Urlaub machen, ist schließlich auch nur ein Pony. Und wen es ihr auch wichtig ist das alle an Bord Glücklich sind so würde sie doch gerne die Restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich Verständnis voll, doch bleibt die Frage wieso die Reise als Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen angekündigt wurde, wen sie auch Urlaub macht? Iron Wills Antwort, er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Worauf die empörten Passagiere meutern. Doch hat er auch keine Zufriedenheit garantiert und es gibt keine Rückerstattungen. Mit diesen Worten springt er über Bord um mit seinem Fallschirm zu einer weichen Landung anzusetzen. Shining ist schwer beeindruckt wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Sternenhimmel Wenig Später studiert Twilight den Aktivitätenplan, zum Glück ist noch einiges Übrig. Aber Cadance und die Familie haben für Twilight noch eine Kleine Überraschung. Sie führen für Twilight ihre eigene Version der Nordsterne auf. Twilight ist ganz gerührt. Große Familien Umarmung. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:30: Twilight erwähnt „Pony Island“ eine Abwandlung von Coney Island. Eine Halbinsel bei New York bekannt für ihre Vergnügungsparks Astroland und Luna Park. *Z. 04:08: Die „Neighagra Fälle“ sind Equestrias Antwort auf die Niagarafälle. *Z. 04:58: Shining Amros „Ich kann fliege“ Pose stammt aus dem Film Titianic von 1997. *Z. 14:04: Twilight Velvet nach dem Sturz in dem Fass von den Neighagra Fälle ist eine Homage an Annie Edson Taylor. Die erste Frau/Person die sich 1901 in einem Fass von den Niagara Fällen stürzte und es überlebte. Seit den 1980er ist das Befahren der Fälle eine Straftat die mit hohen Gefängnisstrafen belegt ist. *Z. 15:18: Die Autogramme im Album erinnern an die von David Bowie, Elvis Presley, Alan Rickman und Celine Dion. Trivia * Bei der US-TV-Primäre dieser Folge am 07.Okt.2017 schlich sich ein Fehler in die Titelkarte so das da statt "Zeppelin" mit zwei "E", "Zepplin" mit nur einem "E" stand. Dies wurde aber auf I-Tunes und dem HasbroEpisodes Youtube Channel korrigiert. Navboxen en:Once Upon a Zeppelin Kategorie:Siebte Staffel Kategorie:Doppelter Titel